Performance of a typical computer system, regardless of what functions the computer system implements, may change regularly. Performance changes may be attributable to changes in workload, changes in configuration, software updates, etc. If performance of a computer system that performs many tasks and has many hardware or software components declines, then it may be difficult to not only identify the source of the problem, but also determine whether the problem is one that originates with the computer system or just a result of normal operating conditions. If it is presumed that the computer system is suffering from an internal problem that does not exist, then much valuable time and effort may be wasted searching for a solution.